This is me
by LastSun
Summary: Il pleut encore et toujours sur le monde sorcier, une tourmente qui semble ne jamais vouloir cesser. Hermione Granger se retrouve plongée au milieu d'une guerre qui la dépasse, trop jeune pour comprendre et trop âgée pour continuer a espérer. Qui pourra la sauver, elle, de l'obscurité ? Dargo/Hermione


Voilà, je poste ma première fiction, ça fait longtemps que j'hésite. J'hésite toujours d'ailleurs! c'est stressaaaaaant, je vous souhaite de pas trop vous ennuyer et surtout donnez moi votre avis sur vos envies pour la suite et sur mes personnages.

... Je rigole c'est pas mes personnages (j'aurais aimé), tout appartient a J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire qui sort de mon petit cerveau!

à bientôt les petits cookies !

« This is me »

Epilogue : _Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel d'encre au dessus du château de Poudlard. Image majestueuse et destructrice. Les sorts fusent, les larmes coulent. Bien et mal s'affrontent. Les barrières séparant ces deux entités s'effondrent. Qui fait le bien ? Qui fait le mal ? Au milieu des corps qui tombent rien n'a plus de sens. Qui pourrait dire que les mangemorts font le mal quand les sorciers de l'ordre tuent tout autant sinon plus ? Les heures passent, personne ne veut abandonner. Il n'y a pas de victoire à l'horizon pour aucun des deux camps. Soudain, tout cesse. Les mangemorts se retirent. Voldemort a compris qu'il n'aurait pas Harry Potter. Il reste dans l'air une odeur d'inachevé et une promesse de revanche. C'est le début d'une guerre inéluctable qui débouchera inévitablement vers l'apocalypse, le levé du voile. Sur un futur plus beau ?_

« _Après la pluie, le beau temps »_

_ Après l'ombre, la lumière ?_

**Chapitre I**

Il est 23h30 dans le quartier général de l'ordre du phœnix. Ordre crée suite à la destruction de Poudlard, une mesure quelque peu désespérée mais nécessaire pour combattre dignement les mangemorts de voldemort. Une buche achève doucement de se consumer dans l'âtre de la cheminée emplissant l'atmosphère d'une chaleur bienvenue en ce soir de décembre. Hermione Granger comptemple ce flamboiement d'un œil distrait, les pensées tournées vers d'autres horizons. L'horloge égrène les minutes sans que rien ne bouge. Le temps s'étire à l'infini. Elle se lève, et commence a tourner en rond dans la pièce. Le calme dont elle faisait preuve jusqu'alors a maintenant disparu et elle se ronge avec application les ongles, s'appliquant a supprimer chaque cuticule.

La porte s'ouvre soudain, et en écho Hermione se tourne. Elle fixe le nouvel arrivant et pose enfin la question qui lui brule les lèvres :

Où sont Harry et Ron, Remus ? Ils devraient être rentré depuis longtemps. Dit-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Elle scrute le visage de Remus Lupin, ancien maraudeur et chef de l'ordre. Le moindre tressaillement est analysé durant les quelques secondes que l'homme met à répondre. Elle perçoit comme une hésitation, un doute. Il cache quelque chose.

Où sont ils ? Siffle-elle

Son ton n'a plus rien d'amical. Elle se rapproche, son regard noisette flamboie quand elle regarde son ancien professeur. Celui ci met un certain temps a répondre pesant ses paroles,les mesurant, les roulant dans son esprit avant de se décider à s'exprimer

Il y a eu une attaque.

Les mots claquent aussi surement que des coups de fouets et Hermione les reçoit en pleine figure. Elle sent la culpabilité l'envahir, elle aurait du être la, elle devait soutenir Harry. Le survivant a plus que besoin d 'aide depuis qu'il est engagé dans une guerre qu'il ne maitrise pas. Il ne peut faire face tout seul. Elle sent une vague inquiétude l'envahir à son tour et si, et si ils étaient blessés lui et Ron, et si ils étaient morts. La guerre n'épargne personne et les mangemorts encore moins. Chaque mission qui vise à empêcher les morts de moldus sont des suicides et justement ses deux amis prenaient part a une de ses missions. Les serviteurs de Voldemort sont prêt a tout pour obtenir des informations sur l'ordre et ils sont connus pour administrer des tortures des plus violentes. Ils ont reniés leur humanité. A cette idée son estomac se tord, convulse. Elle lève les yeux et ose finalement poser une seule question même si la réponse lui fait peur

Ils sont vivants n'est ce pas ?

Nous avons perdus beaucoup d'hommes Hermione. Ils sont 15 à être partis et seulement 6 à revenir. Les autres ont été capturés, ils sont surement au manoir de Lucius Malfoy. C'est le nouveau point de rendez-vous des mangemorts et Merlin seul sait ce qu'ils subissent actuellement. Mais oui Harry et Ron font partis des survivants, des « chanceux », ils sont revenus. Sains et saufs... dit Remus. Il y a comme un regret dans sa voix, comme une tristesse. Il ajoute que Tonk, elle, n'est pas rentrée et leur enfant qu'elle porte non plus et que deux moldus ont été assassinés.

Elle n'attend pas qu'il finisse sa phrase, le reste importe peu. Elle bondit hors de la pièce trop exiguë pour rejoindre ses meilleurs amis, ses frères, sa famille. Elle court le long des couloirs du square Grimmaud, réveille un ou deux tableau, mais elle n'en a cure. Elle laisse le sentiment égoïste de soulagement l'envahir malgré la disparition peut être même la mort de de membres de l'ordre. Tout ce qui compte pour elle c'est qu'_ils _soient en vie. Hermione entre en courant dans la chambre des garçons et sans même hésiter elle se jette dans les bras de Harry qui devant l'assaut peine à tenir debout. Passé le premier instant de surprise, il répond à son étreinte et enfouis son visage dans les chevaux bouclés et soyeux de la jeune fille. Ron se rapproche

Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ? Demande-t-il avec un sourire narquois

Hermione se dégage des bras de Harry Potter et le regarde.

Oh ? Tu es là toi ? Je ne t'avais pas vu Ronald Weasley. Répond-elle en souriant dans sa barbe avant d'étreindre aussi le rouquin.

Elle sent le vide dans son cœur se combler, ils sont revenus. Mais pour combien de temps ? La guerre est tellement incertaine et son sort repose en partie sur les épaules du garçon à lunette sur sa droite et elle sait très bien que si Harry prend des risques Ron en fera de même. Ces deux la sont liés, à la vie à la mort. Ses sentiments l'envahissent une fois encore mais elle ne laisse rien paraître. Il faut rester forte. Elle doit porter Harry, lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul. Qu'elle sera toujours là. Sa béquille.

Je suis tellement contente que vous alliez bien, que s'est t-il passé ? Remus m'a dit qu'il y avait eut des disparitions et des morts.

Le regard émeraude de Harry Potter s'assombrit d'un coup et la douce atmosphère qui s'était formé avec leur retrouvailles disparaît. Il devient plus dur. Il n'a plus l'attitude d'un garçon de 17 ans en cet instant, son regard trahit les horreurs qu'il a vu et qui l'on changé à jamais.

Nous sommes entrés chez les Malfoy mais ils avaient été avertis je ne sais pas par qui, ni même comment il y a un traître dans l'ordre mais le fait est que les mangemorts nous attendaient. Ils nous sont tombés dessus avant qu'on ait le temps de voir les plans d'attaques sur les villes moldues ni même les projets pour les ministères. Pour résumer c'est un échec et …

Sa voix d'abord, froide et calculée laisse maintenant paraître une émotion très forte. Il se reprend et achève

Oui en effet, nous avons perdu Tonks, Luna, Padma Patil, Colin Crivey et bien d'autre et il est impossible de savoir si ils sont vivants ou morts finit-il

Par Merlin, nous devons y aller, il faut les sauver Harry. Gémit-elle retenant avec peine ses larmes.

Ses bonnes résolutions ont entièrement disparues, elle pense a ses amis, à ses camarades de promotion à Poudlard et à Tonk qui est enceinte.

C'est impossible Hermione, totalement impossible. Nous avons été repéré la première fois, y retourner c'est prendre le risque d'emmener d'autres sorciers et sorcières à la mort.

Sa répartie meurt sur ses lèvres, elle préfère se taire. A quoi bon ? Le silence pesant qui a envahis la pièce laissant chacun dans ses pensés, est coupé par des pas qui résonnent dans l'escalier, la porte qui s'ouvre en grinçant et deux hommes qui pénètrent dans la chambre. Remus, et Arthur Weasley le père de Ron. Il étreint son fils qui grimace sous la pression sur ses os. Elle sourit, amusée. Le rouquin est toujours aussi douillet.

Hermione nous aurions besoin de toi. Lâche Remus

Elle le regarde, l'air incrédule et se reprend. Elle a l'impression d'être inutile au sein de la résistance. Sous ordre d'Harry, elle a eut interdiction de participer aux missions dites dangereuses, soit interdiction de prendre part a toute les missions. Son meilleur ami arguant qu'elle serait plus utile à soigner les blessés que a prendre des risques sur le terrain. Sauf que les mangemorts ne laissent jamais de blessés. Seulement des morts à enterrer et des disparus à prier. Dans un premier temps elle avait été vexée par cette interdiction mais elle comprend maintenant que c'est pour la protéger que le jeune homme fait cela.

Il faudrait que tu sortes du square et que tu ailles chez Lucius …

C'est hors de question clame Ron mais enfin Lupin à quoi pensez vous ?! Je comprend que vous vouliez sauver Tonk mais je refuse que Hermione soit sacrifiée par votre égoïsme.

Laisse moi terminer ma phrase Ron et sache que si je le demande, c'est que nous avons besoin d'elle et que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser un membre de l'ordre ici, juste pour le protéger. Dans cette guerre, tout le monde est engagé qu'il le veuille ou non et Hermione ne fait pas exception, je suis désolé. claque Remus.

Hermione ne réfléchit pas c'est une opportunité de valoir sa place. De se rendre utile enfin.

J'irais lâche t-elle

Les regards se tournent vers elle. Remus et Arthur sont soulagés, le regard de Ron hésite entre résignation et colère, résignation car il connait le caractère de la jeune fille et qu'il sait que celle ci refusera de l'écouter, obstinée comme elle est et colère devant la peur de la perdre. Enfin Harry est comme a son habitude : indéchiffrable. Il se lève et vient prendre son amie dans ses bras

Tu n'es pas obligée lui murmure-t-il

Je ferais tout pour être enfin utile, pour t'aider sourit-elle amusée par ses propres paroles qui sonnent tellement mélodramatique même si la situation n'a rien d'une plaisanterie.

Hermione se tient au milieu de l'allée de traverse. Elle tente de réchauffer ses mains sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry en soufflant dessus. Les quelques commerçant qui restent dans la rue, ont essayé de la décorer bien que cela soit très sobre la jeune fille est émerveillée. Elle n'a pas souvent l'occasion de sortir du quartier général et la moindre permission la comble, petit plaisir au milieu de la désolation, petite lumière dans la nuit. De plus, Hermione Granger adore la neige et la période de noël, elle se rappelle les moments passés avec sa mère et au lieu de sentir l'habituelle vague de tristesse qui la touche immanquablement quand elle pense à ses parents qu'elle ne reverra surement jamais, elle sent une nostalgie, une douce nostalgie lui donnant du courage pour l'avenir. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et sa baguette dans la troisième et se dirige vers le magasin ingrédients de potion. Le dernier permettant de trouver les denrées les plus rares. Ce qui est bien pratique quand on ne peut s'éloigner de chez soit. Elle pénètre dans l'échoppe encore enveloppée de sa cape.

Il y a un client avant elle. Il a des cheveux blonds, platine même. Elle se rapproche et entend une voix méprisante presque odieuse.

Je vous prévient Tom, je veux mon sang de dragon demain, sinon …

Elle reconnaît immédiatement ce ton menaçant. Drago Malfoy. La fouine. Le fils a papa. Elle se cache derrière une étagère, enlève sa cape et ne peut s'empêcher de se diriger vers le mangemort.

Toujours aussi hargneuse la fouine lâche-t-elle d'une voix narquoise

Granger

Le G de son nom de famille roule entre les lèvres vermeilles du jeune homme.

Je pensais que Potter te gardait enfermée sang de bourbe. Quelque part je le comprend, il en faut du courage pour sortir avec toi ou avec tout ceux de ton espèce. Siffle-t-il

Le courage c'est ce qui caractérise les gryffondors pour ton information Malfoy. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ta clique de tatoués. Incapables de faire face et attaquant toujours par derrière. C'est bien des serpentards. Vous êtes tous pareils.

Son regard noisette toise les iris bleu glacier de son ennemi. Le feu contre la glace. La rencontre de deux opposés, du paradoxe. Il lâche le premier avec un soupir exaspéré montrant a quel point il se situe au dessus de ces gamineries. Il lance un dernier regard a glacer le sang au vendeur et quitte dans un froissement d'étoffe le magasin, laissant Hermione songeuse. Elle a une phrase qui résonne dans son esprit.

_« Les opposés s'attirent »_

Mademoiselle, mademoiselle ? demande le vendeur de plus en plus pressant.

Elle se secoue la tête, geste inutile pour se sortir de ses pensées, Malfoy l'a troublé. Elle parvient a se reprendre et sourit bravement faisant abstraction de ses idées.

Oui oui pardonnez-moi, je vais prendre une livre de poudre de serpent, du venin de dragon, un pied de mandragore, une plume de phœnix, un ventricule de lapin, de la magnésite …

C'est une grosse commande, c'est rare en ce moment. Nous n'avons malheureusement plus beaucoup de clients. C'est une dure période, sombre époque. Il faut espérer que cette guerre se termine vite, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesce a toutes les paroles du vendeur. Celui ci semble cruellement manquer de compagnie. Elle le comprend au fond, combien d'amis a-t-il perdu ? Ce conflit n'épargne personne. Tout le monde vit dans la crainte du lendemain. Certains instants on se demande même si il y aura un lendemain. Rien n'est pire au monde que l'incertitude, la peur au quotidien. Elle met fin a cette discussion en remerciant poliment l'homme. Elle sort doucement de la boutique, fait quelque pas et est violemment attrapée par la nuque et balancée contre un mur. Elle sent un souffle près de son oreille.

Alors Granger on fait sa maline ? Il serait temps que tu apprennes qui sont tes maitres sang de bourbe.

Elle hésite un instant entre colère et surprise et finit par lui cracher au visage.

Tu es bien loin d'être mon maître sale mangemort, tes actes, tes paroles sont comme toi,immonde. Je t'ordonne d'enlever tes sales pattes de mon cou tout de suite murmure t-elle, menaçante

Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es pas en mesure de me menacer Granger. Je pourrais achever ta vie impure tout de suite si j'en avais envie commence-t-il en dé serrant malgré tout sa prise. Cependant je vais te laisser, tu pourras raconter à saint Potter que le méchant Malfoy t'a agressé, transmet lui mes salutations et dit lui que Tonk et tes petits copains le réclament de temps en temps sourit-il, narquois.

Il la lâche et transplane dans un « pop » discret avant même que Hermione n'ai pu réagir. Ils sont en vie, elle se sent soulagée, un poids s'enlève de son cœur avant d'être remplacée par un poids plus conséquent quand finalement l'horreur la frappe. Ils sont surement entrain d'être torturés, pour qu'ils parlent, qu'ils dévoilent la cachette de l'ordre. Elle reprend la cape, s'enveloppe dedans cherchant un semblant de réconfort dans l'odeur de Harry emprisonnée dans le tissus et elle transplane a son tour.

Elle s'effondre sur le sol de la maison, secouée de sanglots qu'elle ne peut plus cacher. On ne peut pas tout camoufler, il faut parfois savoir mettre de coté son ego et accepter ses faiblesses.

J'ai les ingrédients Remus, je commence dès maintenant le polynectar, il sera prêt dans un mois tout au plus.

Hermione, il faut aussi que tu réfléchisses à la personne de qui tu vas prendre l'apparence.

La jeune fille prend congé, elle a conscience que un mois dans une guerre c'est peu et beaucoup à la fois et pendant un mois elle va devoir attendre et regarder Harry et Ron continuer leur mission perilleuse, sans rien faire comme d'habitude. Sauf si … une idée lui traverse l'esprit. Elle remonte rapidement les escaliers et rentre à nouveau sans même frapper dans la chambre désespérément froide qui sert de bureau au chef de la résistance.

Remus, je suis désolée de vous interrompre dans vos … occupations dit-elle en souriant en le regardant manger mais j'ai eu une idée. Je suis « forcée » de rester au quartier général pour préparer la potion pendant un mois mais j'aimerais vous demander une faveur. Laissez moi m'entrainer avec les autres même sans participer aux missions, si je ne peux pas me défendre je suis inutile n'est-ce pas ? Argue t-elle

C'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas si Harry sera d'accord, tu comprend il a donné des ordres très strictes hésite t-il

Et en m'entrainant vous n'enfreignez pas ses interdictions. Donnez moi une chance au moins de pouvoir me défendre en cas d'attaque, sinon je suis condamnée et vous le savez. Voulez vous avoir ma mort sur la conscience ?

… Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais je veux que tu parles a Harry, il acceptera peut-être d'être la personne qui t'entrainera si il a le temps.

Sur ces mots, elle quitte la pièce et se lance à la recherche de ses meilleurs amis à travers de tout le square. Elle se rend rapidement compte que ouvrir toutes les portes ne donne pas lieu que a des bonnes surprises au moment ou elle découvre que Dean et une fille dont elle ne peut voir le visage entretiennent une relation plutôt … rapprochée. Comme quoi certains arrivent encore à s'amuser se dit-elle en refermant la porte discrètement. Hermione doit pourtant se rendre à l'évidence : Harry et Ron ne sont pas là et encore une fois elle a été mise de coté, elle se dirige vers l'infirmerie. Elle ouvre doucement la porte.

Parvati ? Demande-t-elle

Elle entre dans la pièce blanche et est immédiatement assaillie par une odeur de désinfectant. Tout les lits sont vides, sauf un au fond de la pièce. L'infirmière est à ses cotés, elle n'a pas entendu la jeune fille arriver. Hermione se rapproche doucement et avant même que Parvati ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle voit la personne allongée : Ginny Weasley. Elle sent une sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La panique l'envahit.

Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi j'ai pas été avertie ? Par Merlin dit moi qu'elle va s'en sortir Parvati

Je vais la veiller toute la nuit et ça devrait aller. Néanmoins les missions avec Harry et Ron seront terminées pour elle.

Le choc la cloue sur place. Même Ginny a eut le droit de participer aux fameuses missions secrètes et tellement dangereuses que Hermione est obligée de rester enfermée ici. Après s'être assurée que la jeune fille irait mieux et qu'elle était entre de bonne mains. Elle sort furieusement de la salle et se promet de demander des explications a Harry et Ron quand ils rentreront, si ils rentrent. En attendant elle se dirige vers la cuisine convertie en salle des potions afin de lancer le polynectar. Finalement cette potion, c'est sa seule chance de prouver qu'elle vaut autant que les autres, qu'elle aussi est capable de mener à bien une mission. Ils verront, ils payeront.

Hermione se réveille, elle a toujours la même idée en tête. Elle va les trouver ces traitres et leur expliquer sa façon de penser. Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça ? Elle qui a sacrifiée toute sa famille pour suivre Harry Potter. Pour l'aider. Elle est finalement obligée de rester à l'ordre, ça la tue de ne pouvoir rien faire à par regarder les gens partir et ne jamais revenir. Pourtant aujourd'hui tout est différent les couloirs habituellement si calmes résonnent. Une mission vient de rentrer, il y a des blessés cette fois-ci. Hermione se précipite dans l'infirmerie plongée dans le chaos. Tout les lits sont occupés par des corps agonisant. Neville, qui est le médicomage de l'ordre ne sait plus ou donner de la tête. Elle se place donc à ses cotés.

Ha, Hermione tu tombes bien. Prend une blouse, demande à Parvati de t'aider. Nous avons besoin de toi ici. L'infirmerie déborde, ne t'attardes pas sur les cas qui sont désespérés, ce n'est pas le moment de faire preuve de compassion, il faut sauver ceux qui peuvent vivre. C'est d'accord ?! Lui hurle-t-il pour couvrir les hurlements de souffrance des malades.

Il est bien loin le Neville qui ne parvenait pas a s'imposer a Poudlard, en entrant dans le résistance contre les mangemorts il a trouvé sa place, et ne doute plus de lui. Elle fait donc sans discuter se qu'il lui ordonne, elle trouve Parvati et toutes deux se dirigent en courant vers un des lits proche de la porte. L'homme présente des lacérations sur toute la surface de sa peau, de ses plaies le sang s'écoule à gros flots vermeilles.

Anti-douleur, Vite!

Hermione sent une main lui saisir le poignet, le blessé chuchote quelque chose comme si il ne parvenait pas a donner de la consistance à ses paroles. Elle se penche et entend

Je vais mourir n'est ce pas ? Sauvez moi, je vous en supplie. J'ai une femme, des enfants, une vie. Crache-t-il désespéré

La haine envahit Hermione, Haine contre les mangemorts qui détruisent tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ce monde, haine contre cette guerre et surtout une haine contre elle, impuissante. Elle ne pourra rien faire pour sauver cet homme. Il aura donné sa vie contre celle de million d'autres, pour sauver le futur. Un héros de plus, un héros qui meurt sans gloire au milieu de tant d'autres héros.

Je suis désolée murmure-t-elle Je suis désolée, désolée.

J'ai compris, dites juste a ma femme que je l'aime et que je meurs en pensant à elle et aux enfants, comme toujours. Je m'appelle William A.

Elle acquiesse, prend la seringue d'anti douleur et retenant ses larmes, lui en administre une dose. Avant de se tourner vers le lit suivant, cette fois-ci elle reconnaît le blessé, c'est Bill, Bill Weasley. Il a l'épaule trouée, et il ne s'agit pas d'un euphémisme, un trou laissant apparaître les draps le transperce de part et d'autre. Il est inconscient, la douleur n'étant pas supportable.

Parvati, maintient le, je vais lancer un sort de guérison qui va refermer les tissus. Ensuite je veux que tu lui administre une dose d'essence de Térébenthine par intraveineuse toutes heures.

Mais, ça ne donne pas par intraveineuse, il pourrait en mourir. Objecte-t-elle

Si on ne fait rien il mourra aussi siffle Hermione

Je refuse d'être responsable de sa mort.

Écoutes moi bien Parvati. Ici la mort n'est certainement pas la pire chose qui pourrait arriver. Il va atrocement souffrir si on ne lui donne pas rapidement une seringue de térébenthine. Le sort de guérison va empêcher les tissus de s'infecter mais ils ne seront reconstitués que superficiellement, ce qui risque de le tuer c'est la douleur.

L'infirmière abdique devant le regard d'Hermione, qui se dirige sans perdre de temps vers les lits suivants. Colmatant des plaies, apaisant des mourants, apposant des onguents. Il est plus de 2 heures du matin quand épuisée elle termine sa tâche.

Hermione, merci beaucoup, tu peux aller te reposer.

Merci Neville, n'hésites pas a m'appeler si tu as besoin d'aide, je serai toujours disponible, n'importe quand, quand tu veux. As-tu vu Harry et Ron ?

Je retiens dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil Non désolé, ou pas d'ailleurs, ils ne sont pas parmi les blessées c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

C'est en effet une bonne nouvelle, même si des fois j'aimerai qu'ils soient juste un peu blessés comme ça ils prendraient peut être moins de risque ajoute-t-elle tenant de prendre un air sinistre avant d'éclater de rire malgré la fatigue.

Elle sort de l'infirmerie, bien décidée à s'offrir une nuit de sommeil mais quand elle rentre dans la chambre qu'elle partage avec Ginny habituellement, elle se rend bien compte qu'elle n'est pas seule. Ils sont là. En voyant sa silhouette, se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte, ils échangent une grimace de dégout à peine masquée. Hermione baisse les yeux et se rend compte que sa robe de sorcière est taché de sang, elle se précipite vers un miroir et constate que son chignon est défait et que son visage mangé par des cernes énormes est constellé de gouttes du liquide vital. Elle aimerait bien s'énerver contre eux mais elle ne parvient qu'a s'effondrer, le corps secoué de gros sanglots qu'elle ne peut contenir. Elle revoit comme dans un film les visages, les corps ensanglantés qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver. Ses deux amis se précipitent et entourent son corps de leurs bras protecteurs.

Je veux apprendre a me battre, je ne veux pas faire partie de ces corps qu'on enterre. Ce n'est pas une demande Harry ajoute-t-elle le voyant en train de protester c'est un ordre, un souhait un voeux. J'ai aussi le droit de participer et si tu ne veux pas m'entrainer, un autre le fera. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, j'ai le droit de décider de mon avenir.

_« The night goes on as I'm fading away » _

**Chapitre III **

Hermione est plongée dans la lecture passionnante d'un livre traitant les sorts d'attaques. Son esprit s'égare quand elle lève les yeux pour contempler la maigre bibliothèque de l'ordre. Elle a alors la nostalgie de l'immense salle de lecture de Poudlard comparable a nulle autre. Poudlard a été détruit lors de la grande attaque à la fin de sa sixième année, elle n'oubliera jamais ces majestueux couloirs, son immense parc mais aussi les morts, les ruines, la douleur qu'elle a pousse un vague soupir et se concentre. Elle connait chacun des sorts qui sont dans ce livre mais malgré tout ses efforts elle ne parvient pas à désarmer, à se défendre lors de ses entrainements contre Harry. Ceux ci ont commencés il y a de ça 3 semaine et tout les jours depuis elle subit défaites sur défaites devenant une distraction pour tout les membres de l'ordre.

Mais ça suffit maintenant, je ne vais plus le laisser faire grogne-t-elle

Tu parles toute seule toi maintenant ? C'est l'expelliarmus de hier qui t'a ricoché sur la tête ? C'est vrai que Harry n'y a pas été de main morte. Rigole Ron en surgissant derrière elle.

Un jour je me vengerai, je l'aurai et toi aussi tu verras. Je suis contente que tu connaisses finalement le chemin de la bibliothèque Bilius. Tu veux quoi ?

Remus veut te parler.

Elle fait signe qu'elle a entendu et se replonge dans sa lecture, 10 minutes plus tard elle est toujours en train de lire et Ron est toujours debout en train de la regarder.

Hermione c'est tout de suite qu'il veut te voir.

Hein ? T'aurais pu me le dire avant quand même.

Elle abandonne sa lecture et se retrouve une fois de plus à courir dans les couloirs. Elle pénêtre dans le bureau de Remus, l'ancienne chambre de Sirius.

Remus je suis désolée, c'est Ron …

Elle se jette dans un fauteuil et tente de reprendre son souffle. Son ancien professeur la regarde en souriant. Harry, Arthur, Kingsley Shakhelbot et d'autres membres qu'Hermione ne connait pas rentrent dans la pièce. Elle comprend alors que c'est un moment sérieux, se replace sur son siège dans une position plus confortable et attend les informations qu'on va lui communiquer.

Hermione, j'ai appris que dans une semaine le polynectar sera terminé. C'est donc le moment pour nous de t'expliquer en quoi va consister ta mission. Avant je vais te présenter deux personnes. Ces personnes sont des agents infiltrés chez les mangemorts. Ils t'apporteront leur aide quand tu seras sur place. Voici Helena Carter.

Une jeune fille brune, longiligne aux yeux plus bleus qu'un glacier incline la tête sans faire un signe de sympathie.

Et voici, Maxime Delacour, le frère de Fleur.

Un garçon, à la beauté surnaturelle ; la même que celle de sa soeur, lui fait un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Très sur de lui.

Tout deux nous en apprennent beaucoup sur les actions, les mouvements et les plans de ces tueurs. Et aujourd'hui ils nous on appris que Voldemort cherchait un médicomage. Ils vont faire une descente à Saint Mangouste dans une semaine et demi pour en kidnapper un. Et tu seras la. Il faut absolument que tu puisses rentrer en contact avec les prisonniers pour les soigner et à terme les libérer. Tu as un mois. Achève Remus

Pourquoi un mois ? Demande-t-elle

Je n'ai plus que trois Horcruxe a trouver, et je pense que Ron et moi mettrons à peu près 30 jours. Répond Harry Ces 30 jours passés nous lancerons une attaque sur le manoir Malfoy. Je pense que Voldemort va sentir la destruction de ses morceaux d'âmes et donc qu'il y sera pour préparer une attaque afin de me tuer. Nous allons jouer sur l'effet de surprise et être les premiers à le surprendre. A ce moment là, il faudra que tu fasses sortir les prisonniers et que tu les protèges. Nous t'enverrons des renforts. C'est compris ?

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur Hermione, durs, véritables émeraudes. Des iris de chef. Elle met un petit temps pour répondre, hésite sur ses mots. Elle fixe Harry tentant de lui faire passer toute son admiration pour lui, tout son amour. Et plus que tout, toute sa détermination.

C'est compris.

Arthur rompt le moment de complicité qui lie les deux amis en s'avançant.

Bien que nous avons entièrement confiance en toi Hermione, il faut … hésite-il prévoir toutes les éventualités et notamment celle où tu pourrais être découverte, dans ce cas là nous devons êtres surs que tu ne révèles pas les informations sur Harry et sur sa quête que tu connais. Pour ça avec Kingsley et Remus nous avons pensés que tu pourrais faire un serment inviolable.

J'avais dit que je refusais qu'Hermione subisse ça. Ce n'est pas une traitresse, je remettrai ma vie entre ses mains. Tranche Harry

Je le ferai.

Elle tend ses mains, attrape celles de Harry et demande à Remus d'être le maitre liant. Il prononce le sort.

Jures tu sur ta vie de ne rien révéler de ce que sais sur Harry

Elle jure et un ruban doré s'entoure autour de leur deux poignets liés et s'incruste dans la peau sous forme d'un petit bracelet.

Jures tu de ne jamais trahir l'ordre

Un second ruban rejoint le premier.

Jures tu, de tout faire pour protéger ses membres.

Un troisième ruban achève le serment.

Voilà maintenant tu ne pourras révéler ses secrets sans mourir.

Les membres de l'ordre saluèrent Hermione et partirent. Tous sauf Harry et Ron. Ils restèrent tout les trois un long moment sans parler juste pour profiter de l'instant, peut être le dernier moments qu'ils passeraient ensembles. Qui sait comment va se passer le lendemain ? Le destin peut être cruel et se moquer des humains, si insignifiants.

Dans une semaine, tu auras terminé ta potion. Ron et moi nous partirons en même temps que toi comme ça tu pourras achever ton entrainement même si j'espère que tu n'auras pas besoin de te défendre.

Je l'espère aussi Harry. Mais tu sais très bien que quand il y aura la bataille finale dans un mois. Je ne te laisserai pas, je ne partirai pas avec les prisonniers. Jamais je ne vous abandonnerai. Ça ne sert a rien de protester Ron. J'ai pris ma décision. Vous ne pouvez pas m'éloigner pour toujours.

Harry s'approche, il ne tente même pas de protester. Il connait son amie et il sait très bien qu'elle ne changera pas d'avis. Il lui tend sans un mot un petit miroir. Elle reconnaît alors le cadeau que Sirirus lui a fait, il y a de ça 2 ans.

Ainsi nous resteront toujours en contact. Abelforth m'a donné l'autre moitié. Nous serons toujours avec toi Hermione.

Ça ira, tout ira bien. Assure-t-elle même si elle n'en n'est pas sure.

Elle sourit tentant de prendre un air certain, sure d'elle. Harry et Ron ne sont pas dupent mais ils lui rendent son sourire.

Bon, maintenant il faut que tu retournes t'entrainer dit Ron avec un immense sourire.

Elle lui lance un regard noir. Il éclate de rire nullement intimidé.


End file.
